Specter & Spike
by The Great Aussie Evil
Summary: When it gets tough for Specter to continue, he creates a new soldier out of his worst enemy.
1. Capture

Ape Escape is the property of SCEI and associated companies.

* * *

War. Murder. Larceny. Images of human history flashed on the screen in front of the white-haired ape. "What I guess I'm trying to do," he said, "is save you from yourselves." His hovering throne slowly rotated to face a young human teenager in the room. "Why do you and the rest of your race want to keep on going like this? Under my rule, we'd be in a utopia." His eyes suddenly narrowed and focused on the boy. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE FIGHTING FOR, SPIKE?!?" he yelled out angrily.

"I know what I'm fighting for!" Spike retorted. "Humans may do bad things, Specter, but there are good humans too! Now, I don't like some of the stuff us humans do as well but I..." He trailed off when he noticed Specter was laughing.

"No, no, keep acting the hero! I haven't had this good a laugh since Tomoki lost his hair!" Specter guffawed, almost falling out of his chair.

Spike got a little angry at Specter. "Stop it!" he said. "Listen to me! You're just going to enslave mankind!"

Specter stopped laughing and cracked an evil smile. "And you're going to send me and my servants back to that jail. Hm... it seems we reached a stalemate..." Specter smirked.

Spike grabbed a short baton off his belt. He hit the button on one end of the baton to turn it into the Monkey Net.

"Oh, want to get straight to the point, do we?" Specter smirked, hitting a button on an armrest. "Unfortunately, I don't have time to play right now. Hate to seems like a coward, but ciao!" Specter's chair turned around to face a large opening door leading into a hallway. After it was opened wide enough, Specter sped off down it. Spike gave chase, silently cursing Specter.

The chase ended when Spike stepped on a pad in a darkened room, causing a glass capsule to close around him.

"You should have stopped while you can," Specter said, looking at the trapped human. "It's kinda ironic, don't you think? You tried to catch me, but in the end I caught you. Granted, my way of capture's a little crude compared to your net." Specter moved his chair closer and took a good look at the Monkey Net that was still firmly clenched in Spike's hands. "I'd have to give that old man credit, though. This is a marvelous device. White will have to do lots of work to replicate it."

Spike hit the button on the net again, causing it to revert to its baton form. "I'm not going to give it to you!" he said defiantly. He was a bit fearful but decided to look like he was unafraid.

"Shame. I thought we were going to do this the easy way," Specter said, frowning and shaking his head. "Well, I have only two words to say to you now... Good night." He backed up into the shadows, laughing evilly.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Spike said at the retreating silhouette. "GET BACK HERE!" he yelled after Specter disappeared into the darkness. After a good minute of pounding against the glass to try and break it, Spike heard a hissing noise. The capsule was filling up with green gas! Spike pounded furiously on the capsule wall, trying to escape, but it was no use. Spike finally succumbed to the gasses and fainted.

* * *

In another part of Specter's castle in the albino monkey's twisted theme park, Specter winced as a needle was put into his vein. A few seconds later, the blood sample was taken and Specter stood from the stool in the lab. "Tell me why you needed my blood again, White," Specter said to a larger white monkey.

"You did say Spike was foolish for not joining you," the begoggled tall white monkey with a decidedly German accent said. "So I am making for him a machine that will change the layout of all his cells and rewrite his DNA coding. I needed a sample to base the transforming on."

"And you chose ME?!" Specter glowered. If he had his throne now he could hover up and be in White's face, but all he could manage was a direct glare into White's eyes, although to the scientist, that in itself was pretty threatening.

"Erm..." White stuttered a bit. "The normal monkey does not have the capability of what Spike can be... erm... And I have been noticing that the two of you have a small bit of the similarities--"

"We do NOT!" Specter yelled at him. "I'm the epitome of monkeyness! I am smarter than anyone on this wretched planet! He's just a headstrong, selfish brat!"

"But-but... If we convert him, he may become the greatest soldier in your army..." White said, grasping for something to say.

Specter was caught off-guard by this. One of his subordinates thought of this before he did? Unthinkable. "Well,um... See to it that the brat becomes a good soldier, then," Specter said while turning around and exiting. "Make sure you don't screw up."


	2. Convert

Spike woke up with a mighty headache. Sitting up and looking around, he could see he was in a beige room with some pictures on the wall, but his vision was too blurry to distinguish anything else. While he was trying to figure out where he was, a rush of pain suddenly ran through Spike's head and knocked him out again.

* * *

Specter had decided to forgo his floating chair, preferring to walk to White's lab. He was a bit teed off when he saw White sleeping in his office chair, coffee mug in hand. A few yells was all it took for Specter to wake up the scientist. "I told you to watch over Spike!" Specter glared. "You're useless!"

"Herr Specter, I apologize..." White said softly, head hung in shame. "Er... his vitality signs were looking all fine before I did the nodding off..." he squeaked in fear, motioning to various monitors and graphing machines. He winced, hoping not to be struck by his angry ruler.

Specter thought about leaping up and choking the fool, but instead he quickly strode over to the monitoring devices. Most of what they displayed confused him as to what their purpose was, but the heartbeat monitor told him that his prisoner was still alive. He looked at another device, a kind of plotter that marked out wavy lines, which looked like one of his ordinary infantry's scribbles, on a continuous roll of paper. "Why do you have all these things?" Specter asked.

White looked over at all the devices. "It's to be making sure Spike stays alive and quite healthy," he said.

"And is he?" Specter asked.

White stood up and walked over to the devices. After giving them a good look-over, he nodded. "I would say, Herr Specter, that he is well enough for him to have visitors."

As soon as he heard that, Specter turned and quickly left the room.

* * *

"You. Wake up."

Spike couldn't place the voice at the moment, but it was definitely familiar. Sitting up in his bed again, he blinked a couple of times to clear his vision. He gasped when he saw Specter standing in the room. "You again!" Spike shouted in surprise.

"Yes, me," Specter said, taking a few steps toward the medical bed Spike was laying on. "I trust you had a nice night?" he asked in a smarmy, patronizing tone of voice.

"What do you want with me?" Spike said quite curtly.

"Just wanted to check up on you after the surgery," Specter responded, smiling evilly.

"Surgery?" Spike asked. "Just what did you do--" he said accusingly but stopped when he realized his arms were covered in fur. Now a bit scared, Spike started feeling himself. He stopped when he felt something metallic on his head. Continued investigation revealed that Spike was wearing a metal circlet, obviously related to Specter's own headgear.

"Found it, didn't you? That's just to make sure your brain doesn't reject your altered body." Specter said as Spike began to realize what happened.

"You didn't..." Spike tried his best to hide sobbing.

Specter nodded. "I did." He crossed his arms and made another one of his evil smiles. "You're on my side now, Spike, whether you like it or not!"


End file.
